nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript:The 24 Hour Bug
At school,Mr.Grouper has a job for Joey. Mr.Grouper: "Joey. Can you take out the garbage?" Joey: "Sure,Mr.Grouper." Joey took the bag of garbage. Lulu: "Ewww,that's the most discusting thing I've ever seen in my life. Lucky thing I get to sweep the floor."(took a mop and swept th floor) Stompy: "Yeah,right. There are alot more discusting things than garbage." Rintoo: "Yeah...smelly socks." Lulu laughed. Tolee: "Baby diapers." Hoho: "Cat whiskers..." Stompy,Lulu,Rintoo,Tolee,Kai-Lan: "Cat whiskers?" Hoho shutters. Stompy: "You want to know what reallly,really,discusting?" Joey come into the room with his nose covered. Joey: "Uh,does anybody have a tissue?"(took his hand away from his trunk to reveal blood) Everyone freaked out. Stompy: "Hey,can someone help me? I need to bleed all over you." Everyone laughed,even Mr.Grouper. Joey: "What? It's just a bloody nose. I can't help it." Stompy took a bottle of ketchup from the table. Stompy: "I wanna bleed all over your food."(squirts ketchup out of the bottle) Lulu: "Stop! You're getting on my brand new balloon." Kai-Lan gets a few tissues and gives them to Joey. Joey: "Thank you." Hoho: "Heh,you sound just like him." Rintoo: "You're so funny,Stompy. Do some more." Stompy: "I just need...to,uh...contaminate you..." Everyone looked at each other. Stompy: "Let me wipe...my...nose!"(clasp his hand to his mouth) Kai-Lan: (gasp) Everyone looks at Stompy losing his lunch on the floor,although the screen didn't show anything but Kai-Lan and Rintoo with their mouths dropped open. At Dr.Mario's office,Stompy was laying down on the floor with a thermometer sticking out of his mouth.Dr.Mario takes it out. Dr.Mario: "Okay,your temperature's fine and your pulse is fine.You probably had that 24 hour bug that's been going around." Stompy: "What about food poisoning?" Dr.Mario: "Well,if you had food poisoning,you'd know it.You'll hardly be able to move." Stompy's mom came in. Stompy: "It's alright,mom. I just puked,that's all...in front of my friends..." Stompy looked at the window,to see Kai-lan,Tolee,Hoho,Rintoo,Lulu,and Joey. He got angry. Then,the 5 kids ran away. Later that night,Joey was washing the dishes.(his mom told him to) Stompy: "I told you...Dr.Mario didn't know why I did it. He said I might have a 24-hour bug or something." Joey: "That was the most discusting thing I've ever seen...And you are soooo gonna catch at school tomorrow. My friend,Lucus,barfed in my 3rd grade math class and-" Stompy: "I know,I know. Everyone called him Lucus Pukus." Joey: "Still do...and that was 5 months ago." Stompy: "Thanks for your concern." Joey: "I'm just passing on brotherly advice. There's always one barf kid in every class and you just stepped up to the plate." Stompy: "Hey...just because you and your friends like to make fun of people who get sick,doesn't mean my friends will." Joey: "Oh really? Well,get this. If someone in your class puked,wouldn't YOU make fun of them?" Stompy looked at him. Joey: "Just think what will happen if you puke again." Stompy covered himself with a blanket. (Stompy's dream) The dream starts with Stompy at school. He was walking in the hallway. Stompy: "Hmmm......where is everyone?" He saw everyone talking,then they saw him and put on hockey masks. Kai-Lan; "Sorry,Puker...we were just playing hockey." Everyone laughed. Mr.Grouper: "Stop it,all of you. You should be ashamed of yourself." There was silence. Mr.Grouper: "Come with me,Puker..."(takes Stompy to a strange room,with Joey inside. Joey has a bloody nose) "You'll feel much better in here."(he got out,locked the door,and left) Stompy looked around. There he saw Joey...and his nose is bleeding. Joey "Hi,Puker...welcome to class..." Stompy: "Ahhhhhhhh!!!" (End of dream) Stompy woke up. Joey: "Hey,bro. Time for school." The two went to the bathroom,then they went to eat breakfast. The bus came and Joey hopped aboard. Stompy's mom drived him to school. There was kids talking to each other. Stompy's Mom: "If you're not feeling well,honey,call me and I'll pick you up..." Stompy: "Don't worry,mom. I'm fine." Stompy's mom left. Lulu: "Stompy!" Stompy: "Oh no..." Lulu: "How are you feeling?" Hoho: "Are you okay?" Tolee: "We were really worried about you." Stompy looks at them. Rintoo: "What?" Stompy: "Is that all?" Hoho: "No,but I hope this will make you feel better." Stompy: "You're kiddding,right?" Lulu: "Kidding? What do you mean?" Stompy: "Oh,come on...oop.......excuse me..."(runs away) Rintoo: "What's with him?" Hoho: "I knew I should've brought the candy..." Stompy runs to the bathroom and into a stall,but nothing happened. Stompy: "I'm okay...I'm okay..." Tolee: "Stompy,what's wrong?" Stompy: "Nothing,see you at class." He saw Joey. Joey: "Uh...Hi..." Stompy ran in the bathroom again,but Rintoo and Tolee looked at him. Narrator: "Later at class.... Lulu:(whispers to Stompy) "Are you okay?" Stompy ignores her. Lulu whispers to Tolee. Rintoo whispers to Hoho. Stompy:(to himself) "Yep...Joey was right..." A paper bag was thrown at him. Joey: You might need this! Stompy, angry: Dude, that was a one-time thing! I hope that bug hits YOU next! You freaking deserve it!! (Back at class) Rintoo: Oh boy... something's not agreeing with me. Could everyone move themselves 10 feet or so back, just in case? *Everyone does; they understand.* Tolee: Wow, this 24-hour bug is spreading like wildfire. I wouldn't be surprised if I was next. (Suddenly, Rintoo falls to his hands and knees, facing the floor.) Rintoo: Forgive me if I-- *Rintoo vomits suddenly on the floor; it's not shown, but everyone's shocked.) Mr. Grouper: Good gracious... Rintoo, not you too. Rintoo: Yeah, yeah, I'll clean this up. Stupid 24-hour bug... or should I say, in my case, the 80-minute bug. (Tolee now feels like he's gonna do the same.) Tolee: Ugh... someone better check the cafeteria. There may be... agh... something past its prime. Kai-Lan: Three "vomiteers" in a day... Tolee, hang tight, OK? I'll check the cafeteria, like you said. (What Kai-Lan finds out suddenly almost makes HER puke.) Kai-Lan: Holy sh-- *Kai-Lan pukes on the cafeteria floor, bearing witness to a downright disgusting food storage area.* Kai-Lan, woozy: Remind me... never to look in THERE again. (5 minutes later) Tolee: Kai-Lan, what happened in there? Kai-Lan: This school's cafeteria needs a major cleanup. Somehow, though, what we were served at lunch was just fine. Tolee: That's good, but... I think you should stand back right about now... Kai-Lan: *runs* OK, Tolee, I'm in the safe zone. (Just in time; Tolee's lunch came back up, too.) Tolee: Oh god, that was disgusting. Mr. Grouper, I might need a bath after school... Mr. Grouper: I'd advise that. Lulu: Uh, guys? Looks like... I'm not gonna be left out of this. Hoho: Same here... Kai-Lan: This HAS to be some sort of record. (Lulu promptly vomits; Hoho's holding out right now.) Lulu: At least it went quickly. Hoho: I hope I'm the lucky one-- (Hoho follows suit.) Hoho: I take that previous comment back. Kai-Lan: Hmm... Joey hasn't been affected yet. *2 minutes later* Joey: *shows every sign of barfing, yet no expulsion of food so far* Whew... dodget a gross looking bullet. Stompy: Hahaha... so now it's you who has the bug. *claps* You deserve this suffering. Why show up to class if your nose starts running red... literally? Joey, still holding steady: It's an attendance thing. Never been late since the winter of 2007. I had a flu and was urged to stay in bed. I just wanted to go since I already had a perfect attendance record. It was not meant to be. I ended up staying home for 5 days, playing video games all the while. Stompy: Damn... sidelined because a virus got to your internal endzone, and ending a great streak. I never knew that. Joey: Although I enjoyed the gaming, I wound up developing this chronic nosebleed. Now I just wish I-- *Joey feels like he could puke* Stompy: Whoa, there. Keep it together, Joey! This conversation isn't over yet. Joey: I... I'm fine. Almost puked... again. Stompy: Every other kid, even me, felt the effects of this lame-ass bug, but you've kept your "lunch" where it belongs. You haven't puked yet but you've come extraordinarily close. Joey: Yeah... you know, I-- *This time, it really happened* ...think my luck's run out. Stompy: Well, at least the bug's over and done with. Joey: Y-yeah...thank...god. Stompy: Joey! Are you all right?! Joey: I...I think...so. Stompy: This is bad! Joey, stay right there. I'm gonna get Rintoo. Joey, woozy: Okay... Stompy. Hurry up... if you... would. Stompy: I will. Rintoo: I KNEW I should have stayed home. *feels sick again* Oh crap... this again? Stompy: Rintoo, I-- Rintoo: Save it. I think I have the bug again. Stompy: Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me. Rintoo: Nope... Go find Tolee. He's probably okay. Stompy: OK, but Joey's getting help first. Rintoo: Fine by me; I'm just starting to feel it again. Tolee: So help me God, if I hafta help any more sick people... Stompy: Joey's sick and woozy, Tolee. I asked Rintoo first, but he just got the bug again. Joey's priority one. Tolee: (Goddamn it!) Fine, where is he? Stompy: In a closet 2 classrooms over. I broke the glass on the door so I could talk to him in the first place. Tolee: All right, let's go... (I SO hope I get transferred to another school.) Joey: Ugh... why do I feel like I'm on a cruise ship headed for a Catagory 5 hurricane? *throws up again* Ow... my throat and stomach hurt like medicine balls. Stompy: Something's wrong here. Joey just barfed again. Tolee: I ain't cleaning that up. Stompy: Do you ever get the feeling you should have done something different so you(and other people) live the life you should have? Tolee: Why? You think you should've stayed home? Stompy: Yeah. I felt a little sweaty at first... though that could've been for all kinds of reasons. I didn't realize I was sick until I barfed right in front of you in the cafeteria. Tolee: I take it that was embarassing? Stompy: That's an understatement. Tolee: I see Joey... and he's unconscious?! Stompy: I'm gonna call 911 for Joey's sake. Get Rintoo back to his house by any means necessary. Tolee: Legal or not? Stompy: Right now, I don't f**king care! Tolee: You're paying the fines. Stompy: A small price to pay for the safety of your friends... Tolee: I'll call you after I get Rintoo home. Stompy: Sounds good. Paramedic: This is what you called me for, Stompy? Stompy: He's unconcsious; I was worried about him and didn't know what to do. Calling 911 was the safest option. Paramedic: I understand your concerns. I'll have him taken to the hospital immediately. Stompy: Thank you. I'm gonna check on Rintoo now. Paramedic: Who's Rintoo? Stompy: A friend of mine. You'll usually see him in the stands of the local racetrack. Paramedic: Understood. If this Rintoo guy needs any medical attention, please don't hesitate to call. Stompy: OK. Give me an update on Joey's condition ASAP. Paramedic: That's my job. Stompy: Hold on, Rintoo, I'm coming. Rintoo, hanging on to a wall: Good Lord, I can't balance myself properly. This bug is a real bitch. Stompy: Rintoo, why are you clinging to a wall? Rintoo: Oh, nothing, just a spontaneous loss of balance, that's all. It'll come back. Tolee: I've been asked by Stompy here to drive you back home, and he apparently doesn't give a damn if I break any laws. Stompy: I really don't. The health of my friends is my first priority. Rintoo: Tolee, are you gonna be one of those speed demons? Tolee: Probably. Rintoo: Hot damn! Let's get out of this hellhole! Stompy: I'll take the rest of you home. If you have any homework assignments, turn them in now. Mr. Grouper: Thanks for saying that instead of me, Stompy. Stompy: When it comes to my friends, NOTHING will stand in my way. *Joey had to stay in the hospital for a week. Tolee racked up $477 in tickets, but Stompy paid them all off. Everyone's safe. For now.* The (actual) end. Category:Transcripts